


The Prince's Bride

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Parenting, Deception, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Parody, Princes & Princesses, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: A peasant girl, a demon prince, and other fairy tale shenanigans
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **2017 Me:** I will write chaptered stories, but I will not post them until they’re completed.
> 
>  **2020 Me:** it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Once upon a time, there was a kind peasant girl named Kagome, who had big dreams in spite of her humble upbringing. When she was not out working in the rice paddies with the other young girls and women of the village, she spent her day helping her mother and playing with the village children. She dreamt that one day she would have a kind husband who would build her a big home and be a loving father to her children. Her dreams were actually the same as the rest of the village girls, but she liked to think she was just a tiny bit more special.

With a song always on her lips, she found out quickly enough that this was to be the cause of her current predicament.

“But I am not a princess!” she protested to the fox demon who had whisked her out of her family home, much to the surprise and outrage of her family. She struggled, kicking and shoving, until finally her abductor decided to just throw her over his shoulder to the shocked gasps of her mother and the other village women. She beat his back furiously. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Prince Sesshoumaru will not be pleased with this,” her abductor’s partner commented sullenly as he readied the two-headed dragon demon that was to be her ride. “For one thing, this one has a bigger mouth than the actual princess.”

“Well,” Kagome’s abductor growled, annoyed, “If the real princess didn’t decide to ditch her own wedding five hours ago, then we wouldn’t need this replacement!”

“Replacement?” Kagome gasped, outraged. “Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?”

“Yes,” her mother stepped forward after her daughter with worried eyes, “Where on earth do you think you are taking my Kagome?”

Kagome’s abductor paused, seemingly to waver under the older woman’s large, innocent brown eyes, before finally sighing in defeat. “Tell her, Jaken.”

“I will do no such thing!” the shorter demon shouted. “I do not owe this weak human any explanation!”

“You will, unless you want to feel my foot up your ass, you got it?”

The little imp demon, Jaken, gulped loudly before acquiescing. “Very well, Captain Shippou,” he said begrudgingly, “The Prince was to be wed to the human princess from the neighboring kingdom, but that is…”

“She jilted him. Gone. Vamoosed,” Shippou said with just the faintest hint of amusement in his voice. He dropped Kagome gently onto the waiting dragon’s saddle, grinning widely now into her shocked face, “Not that I blame her. The Prince is not the warmest person in the kingdom. Or anywhere, really.”

Kagome and her mother frowned at the explanation. Kagome shook her head, still not understanding her part in this. “Alright, I feel sorry for him, but how is kidnapping me going to help the situation?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Shippou laughed, his emerald green eyes twinkling brightly, “You just happen to resemble the princess just enough so that we can go through with the wedding to avoid losing face with the visiting guests from the other kingdoms.”

“Go through with the wedding?” she gasped. “I can’t marry some guy I don’t even know, much less a prince!”

“Really?” Shippou stared at her surprised, shrugging, “Aren’t you at an age where your family can marry you off to some guy in the village with two goats and a hog? I would think a prince would be a bit of a step up, don’t you?”

Kagome sputtered, crossing her arms in disdain. “That’s not the point!”

“Look, um—”

“Kagome,” her mother helpfully supplied, much to her daughter’s chagrin.

“Yes, Kagome,” Shippou continued, giving a gracious nod to her mother, “I know all of this is sudden—” he ignored her immediate unladylike snort, “but the Emperor and Empress are very distressed over losing face with their allies and neighbors. I don’t even want to _think_ what the Prince will do once he finds out—”

“Wait,” she interrupted the fox demon with another glare, “The _Prince_ doesn’t even know his bride is gone?”

“Did I not mention that?” Shippou asked with a nervous laugh, paling under Kagome’s glare and ignoring Jaken’s little slap to the forehead.

“Even if I do go through with this, how will he react when he finds out I’m not the Princess?”

“It could be like the Moon Festival all over again,” Jaken muttered, still gripping tightly the rein of the dragon demon.

“ _Quiet!_ ” Shippou said in a hushed whisper to the imp demon. He gave Kagome a reassuring smile, which wavered under her heated glare. “Alright, he will be a tad bit upset at first, but rest assured, the Emperor and Empress won’t let any harm come to you!”

Kagome was about to protest further when her mother stepped closer, touching her arm gently. She looked at her mother questionably, not understanding the smile she was wearing. “Mama?”

“Kagome, dear, perhaps this could be a blessing in disguise?”

“What are you talking about—”

“Captain Shippou is right. If you were to stay here, the best we can hope is to marry you off to one of the village boys, but the gods have seen fit to choose you to be a prince’s bride!”

“ _Replacement_ bride,” she corrected, then adding quietly, “Fake bride.”

“Think of it as a service to your kingdom,” Shippou cut in, “You will have the Emperor and Empress’ gratitude and protection. They will make sure your family will be well provided in your absence, and I promise to you and your family that I will personally make sure of your safety!”

She fidgeted on the dragon for a moment, still feeling uneased by the deceptive plan. She gave her mother another look, and seeing the older woman was fine with the plan, Kagome gave a defeated nod, realizing her family could benefit from having a more comfortable life if she were to go through with this charade.

Shippou grinned, giving her a gracious bow.

“We must hurry now, Princess _Kikyou._ ”

“Princess…Kikyou…” she said quietly as the dragon took flight and carried her away from her home.

The Grand Palace was even more fantastic than what Kagome could have ever imagined. It stretched widely across the land, looking like it could encompass several villages within its large gates. At her arrival, Shippou and Jaken had snuck her in through the back where after going through many secret passageways, Kagome found herself in her own private room with several handmaidens bathing her and dressing her in the finest kimono for her wedding.

As she remained seated while two maids did her hair, the shoji door to her room was slid open and in walked the most beautiful women she had ever seen accompanied by three of her own personal maids. She bore several markings on her face, identifying her immediately as a demoness and by her graceful entrance and regal air, Kagome quickly surmised that this was also the Empress.

Kagome noticed that her own maids have stopped in their task to bow down to the demoness before them. She belatedly and awkwardly attempted her own bow in spite of the constraints the heavy kimono put on her.

The demoness raised her hand in dismissal, smirking. “Do not trouble yourself with formality, my dear,” she said, sitting down across from Kagome in a chair that was brought to her. “I must thank you for doing us this service.”

The human girl blushed in embarrassment, still lowering her head. “It is my honor, Your Highness.”

“Yes, well,” the demoness’s eyes narrowed for a moment, “Never in all of my years would I think a human princess would reject my son, _on his wedding day_ , no less! The nerve of that human!”

Kagome looked up nervously, wondering if her groom’s temper was as short as her future mother-in-law.

“What is your name?” The Empress turned her attention back to the girl, her brief ire seeming to have disappeared.

“My name is Kagome, Your Highness,”

She nodded. “Has Shippou told you what your name will be during this little ploy?”

“Yes, I will be known as Princess Kikyou,” she answered, feeling a nervous twist in her stomach despite the Empress’ approving nod. She bit her lower lip, hesitating for a moment before she asked her question, “Your Highness?”

“What is it, my dear?”

“I’ve been told that…the Prince is not aware of the situation?”

“Oh, goodness, of course not!” The Empress laughed, practically cackling, “We do not need a repeat of the Moon Festival with all of those eyes out there!”

Kagome’s confusion seemed to have been ignored, as the Empress quickly rushed the maids to finish with the preparations before the ceremony would start. She felt her earlier nervousness returned tenfold, and to think, it all started because she couldn’t help but sing as she worked, thereby alerting the traveling Imperial Commander and servant of her presence!

She could just kick herself. That was, if she could actually _move_ in this kimono.

She settled with sighing in resignation at her questionable luck, wincing when one of the maids tugged just a bit too hard on her hair.

Kagome quickly learned that both the Emperor and Empress were crafty in their deception. The ceremony went through without a hitch as they kept her face covered with a white, sheer veil that obscured enough of her features to help with the masquerade, using the excuse that this was a wedding custom from the princess’ kingdom. The Prince—her _groom_ — had simply raised one elegant brow in confusion when she had appeared before him, before moving on with the ceremony without complaints.

Through her sheer veil, she noted that her groom was a tall demon with similar facial markings as his mother. He had inherited both of his parents’ beautiful long silky, white hair, which he had braided for the ceremony. He was a head taller than her, standing proud and carrying the regal air that could only be expected from royalty. She wondered if she would be able to mimic the similar attitude to pass for the Princess.

When it was time for the reception, her maids had changed her into a more celebratory kimono with a different veil to match. Kagome had tried to protest, but the Empress had insisted upon it.

“Your Highness, you cannot expect me to wear a veil for the rest of my life?” she had asked, questioning the logic of her new mother-in-law.

“Of course not,” she had responded briskly, walking over and readjusting the ornate golden comb in Kagome’s hair herself, “You will just need to keep this act up until after the reception when all of our guests will have left.”

“And…the Prince?”

“I imagine he will be in for quite a wedding night surprise.”

Kagome had nodded in agreement before pausing with a flustered face, having caught the Empress’ secondary meaning. “Wait, I wouldn’t have to…well, that is—”

The Empress had smirked, giving Kagome’s cheek a gentle, not quite maternal, stroke. “Well, the expectation will still apply in spite of this charade,” she had said with a soft purr, “But that will of course be entirely between you two.”

Kagome had stared after her new mother-in-law with shock, feeling like she was being punished by the gods instead of blessed as her own mother had hoped.

“Goodness, I hope this won’t be anything like the Moon Festival!” The Empress had crowed, leaving with her three attendants in tow.

“You may take off that veil now.”

Kagome jumped in her seat. She and her groom had left the main reception over half an hour ago and were now in their own private room, which had its own table set with an abundance of celebratory food for the newlywed. Close by in the adjacent room, she was very well aware of the single large futon prepared for the wedding night.

“I-It’s alright, Your Highness—”

“I wish to see my bride’s face,” he interrupted her, voice commanding and left no room for her to argue. Not that she could come up with any feasible argument for this situation. She really regretted not staying in her village and waiting for her family to marry her off for the two goats and a hog.

Through her veil, she could make out his piercing golden eyes. He was waiting, but she knew his patience would not last long. Breathing in slowly, she slowly lifted off her veil, seeing clearly for the first time now her groom, and subsequently, nearly becoming breathless by his ethereal beauty.

“Who are you?” he asked, causing her to stiffen and forgetting her momentary appreciation of having a handsome husband. Had he already figured out her deception? She really wasn’t sure how much he knew about his intended, but based on everyone else’s assurances, it seemed like Kagome didn’t really need to put in too much effort with her farce.

“My name is Princess Kikyou—”

“Your real name,” he demanded, eyes narrowing only a fraction in anger, “Your scent reeks of deceptions. What are you hiding, and answer quickly before I lose my patience with you.”

She instantly backed away when she saw his claws beginning to glow green at his side.

“My name is Kagome! Please, Your Highness, I had never meant to deceive you like this!” She held up her hands in defense, though in the back of her mind, she knew this would do her no good against a strong demon like him. Honestly, she really didn’t understand how she had gotten herself into this mess! “The Palace had asked me to take the place of the missing princess and—”

“They did what?”

She felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest when it seemed like her groom’s anger had heightened by the revelation. She could only hope he would realize quickly that she was just an innocent party dragged into this filthy lie by his own family and servants. She honestly would have been fine with being traded off for some goats and a hog!

Perhaps the gods did take a sliver of pity with her, because right when it seemed like he was to direct his anger at her, the door slid open with the Emperor and Empress standing outside.

“Honestly, son,” the Emperor began in his chiding, “This is not the kind of passion one would have on one’s wedding night.”

Kagome blushed immediately, but she was very grateful for the sudden interruption. The Empress knelt by her side, instantly wrapping her arms protectively around Kagome. Her blush deepened even further when the Empress pulled the human girl into her well-endowed bosoms.

“Sesshoumaru, dear, you have your little bride terrified! Just listen to her heart!”

“That kind of beating should only be brought on by one way—”

“Dear!” The Empress gave her husband a look of disapproval before turning her attention back over to her son. “Now, Sesshoumaru, we realize we owe you a bit of an explanation.”

Sesshoumaru glared at both of his parents, giving Kagome only a brief look of disdain.

“This is Kagome,” The Emperor started, gesturing to the frightened human girl, who had now been released from his wife’s embrace.

“So I’ve been told,” his son answered dryly, giving Kagome another look, and causing her to flinch in fear.

“Well,” The Emperor continued, ignoring his son’s rude tone, “it seems Princess Kikyou had some second thoughts about the wedding.”

“And?”

“And she jilted you, my son. Gone. Vamoosed.”

“Which is why Kagome is here,” his mother interrupted before he could yell. “We needed her to help with the charade, and goodness, have you seen how many people have shown up? What would we ever do if they found out the eldest son of Emperor Touga was jilted by a human princess?”

“So you thought it would be a fine idea for me to be married to a peasant instead?”

Kagome gave him a quick glare, even though he wasn’t incorrect about her social status. She just didn’t like his tone of voice. It wasn’t like she was any happier with the sudden arrangement.

“Well,” The Emperor started, stepping over and kneeling down on the other side of Kagome, “Technically she _is_ a princess now, by marriage.”

Sesshoumaru was unappeased with the technicality. He breathed in, turning his back from his parents and new bride, and then he spoke with measured calmness. “And why was I not informed of this situation earlier, Father?”

“Son, we did not need a repeat of the Moon Festival,” his father answered back in the same grave tone.

Kagome was beginning to wonder what her new groom did that caused repeated mentions of this certain event. She decided this was a question best asked another day when her new husband wasn’t feeling so murderous and miffed with her.

“Now!” The Empress clapped her hands together in delight, smiling radiantly, “We will leave you two to get better acquainted.”

“Right!” his father answered heartily, “No need to let that futon go to waste, my boy!”

Giving Sesshoumaru a quick clap on the back, the Emperor and his wife quickly left before Kagome could even protest, having felt safer with both their presences in the room. She winced when the shoji door slid shut. She took a hesitant look up at her new husband.

He sighed.

She blinked, having expected a more hostile action from him.

“You may sleep in there alone,” he said, “I will not touch you tonight.”

“Thank you?” She felt strangely offended by his wording, though she was also entirely grateful that her maidenhood wouldn’t be squandered on this farce of a marriage. Before Kagome could say anything else, though, she heard her stomach rumbling. Blushing, she realized her husband did, too. “My apologies, Your Highness. I-It’s been a long day and I haven’t really had anything to eat with, you know, the abduction and getting married suddenly?”

He nodded once before reaching over to the table and handing her a plate of food. She took it gratefully, realizing just how hungry she was now that all of the lies and deceits were out in the open. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, and watched her eat.

“Are you not going to eat, Your Highness?”

He shook his head once, golden eyes still piercing her.

Nervously, Kagome set the food back down on her plate. She gave a brief bow of her head guiltily. “I really did not mean to deceive you—”

“Then why did you agree to this ridiculous ploy?”

She bit her lower lip. “Well, Captain Shippou was saying—” she flinched when she heard him growl lowly at the name. “They seemed desperate and my own mother saw this as a blessing for me.”

“A blessing?”

She shrugged, and then gestured to the room, the food, her clothes, and finally him. “Not even in my wildest dream would I imagine being in the presence of such luxuries.”

“Hm.”

She tilted her head to the side, unsure of how to discern his impassive expression. She then brightened up suddenly when an idea popped into her head. “I know!”

He looked at her, confused by her sudden enthusiasm.

“We could look for the real princess!” Kagome explained, setting her plate on the floor. “We could convince her to marry you and I could, you know, just slip away quietly and no one would ever have to know about this whole thing!”

He gave her a look as if she had gone mad. He turned his head away, scoffing, “I do not need to beg a human to marry me.”

“Well,” she frowned, furrowing her brows together, “but that means I would have to be your wife now?”

He turned his attention back over to her, “As Father has mentioned, in technical terms, we _are_ husband and wife with several hundred witnesses, I might add.”

“Erm, oh,” she said quietly. She remembered tuning out all of the eyes on her during the ceremony, focused only on making sure her groom suspected nothing, which evidentially, she had failed from the get-go. She gave herself another mental kick before looking at her husband, “Do you have any idea why Princess Kikyou would disappear like that?”

“I would not know,” he answered, “I have only seen portraits of her and this morning during the ceremony would have been our first meeting.”

She frowned. “So I am stuck here now?”

He raised a brow at her, similar to how he did this morning during the ceremony when he saw her veil. “You say that like this is a horrible position for you to be in?”

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful—”

“And yet you do,” he pointed out quickly.

“ _But_ ,” she continued with a quick glare at him before reminding herself that this was the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom, who was also very capable of melting her with acid if he so chose, “This is all very sudden and overwhelming.”

“I see your point,” he conceded with a nod. He stood up and headed towards the door, giving her just a single glance, “Rest after you have finished eating. We will figure out this situation in the morning.”

“Wh-where are you going?”

He gave her another look before deadpanning, “Were you looking forward to sharing the same bed as your new husband?”

Her face burned up again. She covered her face with her billowy sleeves, her response coming out muffled as a result, “No!”

“Hm,” he seemed to be smirking now, a bit amused by her embarrassment, “I will be having a talk with Shippou about this situation. I will sleep later in my own room. Have a good night’s rest, my bride.”

He slid the door shut, catching one last glimpse of Kagome’s face turning brighter.

Kagome buried her face into her sleeves again, wondering just how a little singing in the morning could have thrusted her into this puzzling predicament!


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fairy tale parody, but now it’s just me doing whatever I want (as with any and all decisions in my life :x).

There once was a strong and very proud dog demon prince who was known for having a very nasty cruelty streak. He was revered by his subjects and feared by his enemies. Few dared to oppose him, and those that did were deemed as foolish. He would not hesitate to stain his sword or claws with the blood of others. Yes, no one dared to cross path with the vicious prince. That was unless there was some cosmic force involved. And meddling parents.

Because of a strange twist of fate, he found himself wedded to the sweet peasant Kagome, whose overt cheeriness was beginning to get on his nerves. Like, _a lot_.

“ _Sesshoumaru_ ,” his bride of three months now was sounding particularly peeved with him. Their earlier clumsy start in their strange marriage had now taken a more familiar, clumsier route. “It’s been three months, and I would have thought we would have resolved this already!”

“I miss the days when you feared me,” he quipped as she strolled up to him in the palace corridors. True, she was afraid in the beginning, being a human among a palace full of mostly demons with only a small fraction of humans inhabiting it, but with time and an unfortunate incident, her fear was traded for friendliness. Her pleasant and trusting nature took over and it wasn’t long before she discovered his more secretive side that he had hidden from even his parents.

“It is a little hard to fear someone who has such a soft spot for children,” she answered with a bright smile, still surprised when she had caught him a month ago, in his own subdued way, playing with the young children of servants and nobles as he also taught them proper sword handling and stances with wooden sticks. When he had picked up her scent looming near the courtyard, his eyes widened just enough for his bride to have to stifle her giggles in order to avoid offending her dour husband.

He sighed. “Normally I would kill those who have witnessed such a common behavior from the Crown Prince.”

“But…?” she prodded him with another smile.

“Mother and Father would be displeased to lose such a ‘charming’ daughter-in-law.”

“Is that the only reason?” she asked her husband with a huff.

“You are entertaining,” he added, earning another sour look from his bride.

“I’m…entertaining?” she asked flatly, feeling somehow offended by the word choice. She could see a light twinkling in his golden eyes, which on most occasions were cold and daunting, but in private she had learned he was not the mask he chose to display to the public. Raising her head slightly, she humored him. “Do I do tricks to amuse you, Your Highness?”

“Yes,” he responded coolly, recognizing her bold challenge. “Are humans always this interesting?”

She lowered her head, blowing her long bangs upwards, earning a small smirk from her husband in the process. “Of course not. Are demons always this patronizing?”

“Of course,” he mimicked her tone.

“You are insufferable,” she sighed, and seeing him quirked one eyebrow upwards, she hastily added, “…Your _Imperial_ Highness.”

“What is it you had wished to annoy me about this time, my bride?”

She still blushed at the way he referred to her, though in all occasions it was used to rile a reaction out of her. Gathering her wits again, she quickly remembered what it was she had wanted to speak to him about in the first place. He waited patiently, but she instantly blurted out, “Kikyou.”

He was still. His earlier mirth was replaced instantly with an unreadable expression spread across his features as he waited for her to continue.

“That is,” she breathed in slowly, “Princess Kikyou is who you should have wedded. Should we not search for her?”

He turned briskly. “If that human does not wish to marry this Sesshoumaru, I will not lower myself to begging her.”

Kagome hurried after him. “But I am still being forced to masquerade as her!”

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, causing Kagome to bump her nose against his back.

Rubbing her nose briefly, she looked up at him, clearly upset. “Am I to be known as her for the rest of my life? I am not Kikyou! I am Kagome!”

“And I refer to you as such,” he acknowledged. “As does Mother, Father, and many of the servants.”

“But officially I am referred to as ‘Princess Kikyou’ and known as only such to the public,” she reminded him, softening her voice again. “Is that how my life is going to be now? Just an imposter?”

“You are unpleased,” he noted slowly.

Nodding, Kagome shifted her gaze away from his to look at the koi pond in the garden nearby. She was suddenly reminded of how far away from home she was, being completely out of her elements. She was common, uneducated, and human, which should all make her a very unsuitable match. If it wasn’t for the peculiar circumstance, no one would even dream of sending her off to be married to a demon prince.

“With everything?” he questioned, surprising her.

She looked at her husband again, seeing his eyes were searching, though she knew by now that he only needed to smell her scent to understand her mood and behavior. It took her a few more seconds to realize that although he could easily discern her natural instincts, he knew nothing of her own personal thoughts. She exhaled, shaking her head slightly. “No,” she said with a soft smile. “I am grateful to the kindness of the Emperor and Empress toward my family.”

“That is not what I am referring to.”

She breathed again, thinking of Shippou and many of the other palace retainers who she had befriended. “I am fortunate to be in good company.”

“That is also not what I am referring to.”

She paused, thinking, and then confessing shyly, “I am not unhappy with the marriage.”

“Hn.”

“But Sesshoumaru…”

He looked at her, waiting.

“I cannot live a lie.”

He was quiet again, thinking before he agreed with her. “Lies are dishonorable, and I do not care for them myself.” He noticed her eyes brightened at his acquiescence, but that did not solve their problem, which he felt he needed to point out to her. Seeing her mood dampened again, he wondered aloud, “How do you propose we rectify the situation then, my bride?”

She blushed again, but hurried along in her idea, which seemed to have occupied her mind far longer than Sesshoumaru would have thought.

“Find…Kikyou?” he asked, a bit astonished by the simplicity of it all, or rather by his bride’s guileless mindset, “And when we find her, how would that solve our problem?”

“We could talk to her and just…fix the problem,” she said lamely, realizing it sounded just as pathetic to her as to him. She continued, hoping to redeem herself, “Aren’t you the least bit curious about why she had disappeared?”

“No,” he answered, “Nothing good could come from being inquisitive of unnecessary matters.”

“You are curious about me,” she gently reminded him, earning a scowl.

“You are…an exception,” he said evenly, and then as if he wished to change subject, he asked, “It is almost time for your daily lessons with Jaken, correct?”

She knew by now that Sesshoumaru had a tendency to get things done his way, and his current tone implied their discussion was over. She nodded her head meekly, and then bid him goodbye before making her trek across the palace to her waiting tutor.

“…and then, our Grand Imperial Emperor Touga used his cunning wits and stealth to surprise the enemies with an ambush and lead the glorious Western Kingdom into victory…Princess Kagome!”

Kagome’s head jerked up when Jaken’s brown-nosing drawl changed to exasperated pleading. She looked at the incensed imp demon apologetically. She was truly grateful to have the opportunity to receive the best education the Western Kingdom had to offer, but she hadn’t expected her teacher to be so…boring.

Jaken sighed. “Perhaps Your Highness would like to practice her calligraphy instead?”

“Oh, very much so!” she exclaimed as she begun to set up her ink and brushes. As she practiced, Jaken had started to clear away some of the scrolls while muttering his displeasure under his breath. While she didn’t catch much of it, she knew enough that he was not pleased with his current position as tutor, feeling it was lower than his usual duties around the palace.

Slowly, though, she tuned him out as she focused on her brushwork, which while still not exceptional, she felt it was much better than when she had her first lesson three months ago. She was so deep in her concentration, she did not notice when her husband had arrived until hearing Jaken’s surprised exclamation. She looked up just in time to catch Sesshoumaru scrutinizing her brushwork. Embarrassed, she tried to discreetly hide the paper.

“Jaken,” Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice low and even, “I would like some privacy with the Princess.”

Jaken immediately bowed and acquiesced to the prince. He gathered an armful of scrolls and immediately shuffled out of the room, sliding the shoji door shut on his way out. Once he was gone, Sesshoumaru strode over and sat down behind Kagome, his long legs casually propped up on either side of her. Her immediate blush did not escape his notice.

“Your brushwork is still very atrocious,” he murmured against her ear, causing her to brighten even further.

She huffed, trying to maintain an air of dignity in spite of her increasing embarrassment with the situation. “Excuse me for not having over five centuries of practice, Your Highness!”

He chuckled before he reached for her right hand that was still holding a brush. He guided her hand to the ink, blotting just enough of the excess before leading her back to the paper. Beneath her crude characters, he carefully led her strokes.

Kagome let his hand guide hers, watching in amazement as the different smooth strokes glided and formed beautiful characters before her eyes. When he had finished, she realized she did not recognize the characters on the paper. She frowned to herself.

“Erm, Sesshoumaru?”

“Hm?”

“I have never learned these characters before,” she said, hushed and suddenly reminded of how close he was to her. His hand was still holding hers and she could feel his chest pressed slightly against her back. She imagined he could hear her heart beating wildly at their close proximity.

“I would imagine not,” he answered back in a low murmur.

“What is it?”

“Your name.”

She shifted, turning to look at him with expectant, wide eyes. She looked so innocent then, so vulnerable, and so very, very human. He was intrigued.

He smirked and leaned in close, whispering softly against her lips each syllable, “Ka-go-me.”

His deep, silky voice sent shivers down her spine, and it only took one sharp intake of breath to beckon him forth and claimed her lips with his. Her lips were soft, inexperienced, but he always did like taking charge of situations. He felt no qualms in guiding her, a gentle nip, an explorative tongue, a teasing growl rumbled in the back of his throat lured out her own soft moans.

“You are entertaining, my bride,” he said, voice husky and eyes gleaming.

Her cheeks colored prettily under his golden gaze. There was teasing in his voice, but there was also a nuance that she couldn’t quite decipher that caused her stomach to flutter. “You are incorrigible, Your Highness.”

He smirked, inclining his head. “I will grant your wish.”

“My…wish?”

“We will right this marriage,” he declared, “You will have your name.”

She drew in another quick breath. “Meaning…?”

“We will settle matters with Princess Kikyou.”


	3. The Journey

Kagome stood in the courtyard near the grand gate cooing at the two-headed draconic steed and stroking their snouts with adoration. The dragon did not mind their new mistress’ ministration, a sign clearly seen by their tail loudly thumping and shaking the ground, much to the annoyance and fear of several palace guards nearby.

“Disgraceful,” Sesshoumaru muttered at his steed as he approached his bride with Jaken and Shippou in tow.

“Indeed, Your Highness,” Jaken answered, carrying an armful of scrolls.

Shippou snorted at the two. “Jaken, there’s no need to be brown-nosing His Imperial Highness.” He ignored the imp demon’s immediate disgruntled squawk, continuing merrily as he sidled up to Sesshoumaru’s side. “I think His Highness is jealous that his bride has not display such affection for him.”

Sesshoumaru casted a warning look to the fox demon.

“Three months and you haven’t…?” Shippou wagged his brows suggestively.

“If you wish to remain Commander of the Western Kingdom, I would advise you to cease that troublesome tongue of yours.”

Shippou didn’t let the threat get to him, shrugging. “I am just repeating what the Emperor has said, and until you yourself are emperor, I’m afraid His Highness’ threat comes off rather empty.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t know which irritated him more: the fact that his father was talking about his bedroom situation around others or that the fox demon was correct. He wished to maim them both. Fortunately for the two, Sesshoumaru was feeling particularly generous these days. He surmised it might be because he had a new kind of entertainment in the form of his bride, who was very much amusing to observe.

“Good morning, Shippou!” Kagome greeted brightly upon sight of the approaching company. “Good morning, Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru felt particularly vexed that he was second in her greeting, especially when taken into consideration who was first. “Good morning, wife,” he said stiffly, giving Shippou another sidelong glare. His mouth twisted in a subtle display of disgust when the fox demon whistled back innocently, his arms clasped behind his back.

“You are looking particularly happy this morning, Kagome,” Shippou commented, hoping to pacify the demon prince’s sullen mood. 

“Well, yes, for many reasons in fact!” she beamed at him, unaware that she was making her husband even more annoyed, though it didn’t show in his expression. “I’m excited about the prospect of meeting and speaking with Princess Kikyou about…this situation,” she faltered for a moment, but then continued in her chipper tone, “Plus—aside from you abducting me—I’ve never traveled outside my village before!”

Sesshoumaru smirked when during Kagome’s inadvertent and innocent side comment Shippou had a genuine wounded reaction plastered across his normally mischievous features. He walked forth, reaching for Kagome’s hand so that he could lead her toward the waiting steed. He helped her up onto the beast before he mounted the creature, sitting behind her with the rein in his hands.

“Captain Shippou,” he acknowledged the despondent fox demon, “I expect constant updates during my absence.”

He nodded back dutifully. “Of course, Your Highness.” He bowed respectfully before the couple. “I wish both you and Princess Kagome a safe journey.”

“We will faithfully await your return, Prince Sesshoumaru!” Jaken squawked with tears brimming in his eyes as he watched the demon prince and his bride departed into the sky and away from the Western Kingdom.

He was close.

Too close.

Well, he _was_ her husband.

And they _were_ sitting on a dragon demon.

While flying across the sky.

He was still too close, Kagome decided crossly.

Not unpleasantly close, she amended a moment later when in a brief moment of innocence, she leaned back, feeling his well-toned chest against her back. She immediately straightened her posture when she felt a light rumble in his chest, a chuckle escaped.

“I am not here to amuse you,” she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I have not said a single word,” Sesshoumaru answered, peering down at the dark head of his bride. He gave an amused huff when she turned her head away in petulant defiance. He held the rein with one hand, his other free arm reached down to snake around his wife’s waist, pulling her firmly closer to him. He ignored her indignant yelp, saying coolly, “We would not want you plummeting to your death because of some ill-timed modesty.”

She stilled at the thought of falling off the dragon and then just freefalling to the waiting earth. She felt squeamish at the thought of her head cracking open and whatever was inside just splattering everywhere to mark her place of death.

She shifted uncomfortably. Hesitantly, Kagome looked up at her husband with worried eyes, her newly developed phobias of height, falling, and death was more than evident in her anxious expression. “You won’t let anything happen to me, right?”

Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle. “If you would sit still, then nothing will happen to you.”

Kagome nervously dug her fingers into the dragon demon’s dark mane. She hesitantly looked back at her husband. “H-how far is Princess Kikyou’s kingdom from yours?”

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes ahead. “It should take us roughly four days.”

“That long?!”

“Normally it would be half the time, but considering the extra weight…” he pointedly looked at his wife, and she looked away in embarrassment as a result. “We will find shelter and rest before sunset, and I expect us to promptly leave by sunrise.”

Kagome remained quiet, ceasing all questions for a while before she finally broke the silence with an observation. “You’ve never answered my question.”

Sesshoumaru looked down, but Kagome wasn’t facing him. Her eyes remained downcast, locked onto the dragon demon’s mane. “Which was…?”

“You won’t let anything happen to me, right?”

It was a strange question, one he didn’t think had needed an answer, but to his human wife, it seemed to mean more to her than he could possibly comprehend.

“You will always be safe in my presence,” he answered at last, hearing the softest of sigh escaped, her earlier anxiety seeming to ebb away as she slowly relaxed against him. He tightened his hold around her, feeling himself a strange resolve to protect, not out of duty, but of his own volition.

Sesshoumaru always did as he pleased.

And it pleased him to see his wife happy.

He wondered when that simple fact came to be.

How strange was this fate of theirs, he mused to himself, as he gave a gentle tug of the rein, steering his steed to a gradual descent.

As Sesshoumaru was finishing setting up camp, he was surprised to learn how resourceful his bride was, having already gathered enough kindling and starting the campfire herself.

“Impressive,” he noted, earning himself a puzzled look from his wife.

“I’m sorry?” she cocked her head to the side quizzically before she returned her attention to the fire, slowly feeding it more kindling as necessary. Sesshoumaru sat down beside her on a fallen tree, and she felt her cheeks burning up slightly, most certainly not because of the campfire. She tried to discreetly scoot away from him a few centimeters, though Sesshoumaru’s amused smirk seemed to suggest she was not as inconspicuous as she had hoped.

“I’m just pleased to see how resourceful my bride is,” he remarked, earning himself another bright blush from his bride, much to his great amusement.

“Well,” she started, trying to wave off the slight offense she took from his comment, “I suppose you’ve only met royals and nobles who need to have everything done for themselves.” She paused, and then she smirked herself. “In that case, I suppose I am impressed Your Highness is capable of setting up camp without his many servants around.”

Sesshoumaru could clearly detect her playful attempt to one-up him, but his smirk remained, clearly unbothered by her presumption. “My dear, I am used to this kind of environment.” Seeing her confused look returned, he clarified. “When I was a child, Father began taking me on numerous training trips to toughen me. And as an adolescent, I have gone on trips alone myself.”

“Oh,” Kagome managed to say, slightly uncomfortable. She continued to poke the fire, hoping her embarrassment would go away soon.

“But you are correct,” Sesshoumaru continued, “I was trained to be a warrior, so I do not follow the same lax and truthfully slothful lifestyle as my fellow peers.”

Kagome smiled, feeling at ease again. She undid a parcel she had laying to the side, revealing some modest-looking rice balls. She handed one to Sesshoumaru, who could only quirk his eyebrow up in confusion.

“I’ve asked the Royal Cook to let me borrow the kitchen before our departure,” Kagome explained. “I wanted to prepare something for our travel.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, feeling slightly bothered when Kagome responded with a quiet despondent expression. “You go ahead,” he started, “As a demon, I do not require food as often as humans do.”

Kagome quietly bit into her rice ball. “But at the palace you and your parents have meals all the time.”

“We do more so out of habit from centuries of cohabitation with our fellow human allies,” he explained, seeing Kagome wasn’t any less upset.

“How nice,” she responded, voice quiet, “To view eating as a fancy little whim.”

There was no willful resentment in her voice, but it didn’t escape Sesshoumaru’s notice that she was clearly upset by his recent words. “You are unhappy again,” he noted, seeing her sigh and slowly shake her head.

“Not particularly,” she said, but seeing Sesshoumaru’s doubtful expression, she admitted reluctantly, “Maybe just a little, but it’s just another example.”

“Example?”

“Of how different we are.”

There was a sudden tense silence, the only sound heard was the fire crackling softly.

“We didn’t always have food,” Kagome said quietly, her eyes focused on the dancing flames. She continued to eat her food. “A poor fall harvest meant a rough winter, especially if it lasts longer than expected.”

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, his attention focused entirely on Kagome, who didn’t even seem to be aware of his presence anymore.

“Mama and I would usually give up our share of food so Souta and Grandpa could eat.”

“What of your Father?” he asked quietly, “I have not once heard you speak of him.”

She smiled sadly. “He was killed by bandits when Souta was just born. I was still pretty small myself.” She started to reach for the tears that brimmed her eyes, but she stopped, breathing quietly when Sesshoumaru had reached over and then wiped the tear away carefully while being mindful of his sharp nail. She felt a strange knot forming in her stomach, and she had a small inkling it was not because of the food she had prepared. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry like that.”

Sesshoumaru said nothing, instead picking up the one remaining rice ball, and biting generously into it. “It’s delicious,” he said, voice genuine. Before Kagome could respond, he had pulled her into his lap, one arm wrapped securely around her waist while his remaining free hand continued to hold onto the rice ball.

“Se-Sesshoumaru—”

“It gets cold at night,” he murmured, tightening his embrace. He rested his chin lightly on top of her head. “You should get some rest. We have an early travel in the morning.”

“Like this?” She mumbled into her sleeves, trying hard to hide her red cheeks.

“It’s warmer this way,” he said quietly. When Kagome didn’t say anything in response he added quietly, “Your family is cared for, so do not be upset.”

“And when this is all over?” she asked softly, her head resting against his chest, feeling it slow rise and fall.

Sesshoumaru stilled for a moment, but he recovered quick enough that Kagome hadn’t even noticed the difference in his behavior. “You’ll all be taken care of. Forever.”

“Thank you,” she responded, yawning quietly. She relaxed in his arms, drifting off to sleep quicker than either had anticipated.

Sesshoumaru remained awake another hour, holding her protectively in his embrace as his eyes watched the campfire. When he himself had finally drifted off to sleep, he had decided he didn’t particularly care for the idea of the two ending things.

And Sesshoumaru always did do as he pleased.

And it pleased him to have his bride.


End file.
